Demon's Magic
by Josiphii
Summary: Centuries after the punishment of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Demon's Magic

**Summary:** Centuries after the punishment of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by learning the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)

**A/N:** so many plot-bunnies in my head... They jump around and around, while I have no idea what to do with my other stories It's all a mess in my head.

**IMPORTANT: In the Dutch translation lots of names are changed, unfortunately (ex. Albus Dumbledore = Albus Perkamentus. Hermoine = Hermelien, Minerva McGonnagall= Minerva Anderling etc.) so forgive me for misspelling. I'll change mistakes as soon as possible.**

* * *

It was raining. "As it always is, it's bloody England," cursed a dark-haired teen. He lifted his hoodie and looked upon a magnificent castle, one so big that it made the castle of Satan look like puppet house. The kid knew he was late, not that it would matter now. He was supposed to arrive at least two hours before the Sorting Ceremony would start - whatever that was did he not know - but he was late. About ten minutes after said ceremony to be precise. It has been a while since he could stretch his legs again, so he had taken a detour.

He came across many interesting people and creatures - and sleeping places - so the trip took longer than it should have. He didn't look forward on going inside again, not after spending most of his life out - which wasn't his own choice, mind you.

Again, the teen took on a childish façade by cursing the weather and marched on. He followed some sort of road, from the station towards the castle, that lead around the lake. The other path appeared to take him right through said lake, making him believe there to, normally, be boats. Why use both a road and a boat trip though? The teen wondered this for a while, but shrugged it off no longer than four seconds after. These people were crazy, he realised. After all... A wizard had come for him, he was certain he was forgotten by then. But apparently one little boy had remembered him - one little boy - and he came back years later, asking for a favour after saving him. The teen enjoyed the walk, wobbly as the road was. It seemed to be used for carriages only. Lazy people they are as well. The boy knew that wizards couldn't do much, except the magic thing of course. They hardly walked anywhere! They all teleported, or "Apparition" was what they called it. He looked to his side when he saw something sneak by in the darkest forest he had ever seen. The creature smiled at the teen and waved, his childish face almost tomato-red in excitement. He waved back and the child seemed to glow in happiness, afterwards he galloped away ready to tell his parents of the encounter he had this evening. Surely, said parents would hold a feast that night. Again, came the teen across something... weird. A gigantic black dog - not caring about the rain - was guarding a small...hut...which windows showed light and smoke rose out, showing that the place inside would be pretty warm. The dog looked at him and barked approvingly - for as far as dog can - and lazily went back to his sleep - again, not minding the rain. Such a great guard, a sleeping one. "Whut is 't, Fang!? Yer saw 'e Flesh-Eating Slug? Damn beast never stay 'way." A giant, or gigantic man, stepped out the hut, startled by the barking, and petted the dog, which appeared to be his. He then noted the teen staring at him. He lifted his hand at the boy and howled: "'Ey there, mate! Yer late for the Ceremony! Get yer feet running faster!"

The teen shrugged and also shook his head. He was late, yeah, but the Ceremony wasn't worth watching, he thought. Why split the students up anyways? He could understand that is was because of the difference in talents, desires and capability, but stil. What were the names of the houses again? He forgot... The teen ignored the man - who had begun looking for Slugs - and walked on. No more creatures waved at him from the forest, but he knew he was being watched. Not the bad kind, though, more like anxious and excited. It was to be expected, he had some sort of reputation by now. He knocked on two large steel doors when he finally arrived there, and was almost immediately opened. An old woman stood before him and eyed him closely, then she gave extended her hand as a sign she wanted to shake his. He did as he was expected to and stepped inside, out of the rain. "So, you're finally here. Let's go in then, shall we?"

The teen nodded and he lowered the only recently lifted hoodie, revealing black hair, which had a faint tint of blue. The woman lifted her nose disapprovingly but only said: "You're not properly dressed," and disregarded the fact that he also didn't smell properly. She swung with her wand and made a towel appear, afterwards she gave him to the boy. "Not like I can do anything about it," he said revealing that his voice matched his young appearance, though the tone in them was far more experienced - older - than he looked.

"That'll be true," the woman said, after that introducing herself as Minerva McGonagall. The woman leaded him to another pair of grand doors opening them for him. The sound of the moving steel plates seemed to have interrupted a speech. Everyone turned to the door, the teachers sitting on the end of the room and the students on four long tables - all fashioned in a different colour. They inspected the sudden appearing of the teacher and –likely- a student. "Ah! There you have it! The subject I wanted to talk to you all about," the man standing on his speaker's desk pointed at the duo. Minerva stepped aside to show everyone that the headmaster was pointing at the boy and not her. "That is professor Okumura, your new teacher of the recently launched subject: Demonology!"

No one clapped. Everyone was too busy gossiping. It had to be a joke, right?

"But he's our age!" yelled a red-haired guy from the red table. "Very well noted, mister Weasly, but wrong. I'm sure you'll find out eventually when taking his lessons. Professor, would you come join me here and enlighten us about this new teaching?"

The teen, now introduced as professor Okumura, walked down towards the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The kid noticed the ceiling which showed the weather outside, he liked that instantly. He took the headmaster's place and stood before the crowd. "Good evening," he started. "My name's Rin Okumura and I'm going to be teaching you Demonology, which is originally a side track in Defence Against The Dark Arts. By making it an all own his own standing subject, you'll be able to learn more about the demonic-creature and ways to defeat and defend yourself against these."

"Like I want to know that!" snorted someone from the green table. Some people chuckled, while other signed in annoyance.

"Maybe you'd like the skill when a Demon would rip your face off? Or would you let it happen because it would be an improvement?"

People started to laugh at the joke, beginning to like the teacher. Rin, however, remained deadly serious. "Due to the introduction of this subject are students for the first and second year obligated to follow these lessons as a core class. For the years above it will be an elective, it is also possible to take this as an extra-curricular subject. Starting with the first years, and coming next ones, it will be a required subject for students, from the first year to the fifth year. Any questions?"

There were mumbles amongst everyone, but it didn't seem that one student would actually stand up. Just when Rin was to leave the desk someone said: "what's your age, professor?"

The teen turned around and let his head drop to his left side, like a curious cat. Then he smiled his pointy teeth visible, making him look like a bad kid planning mischief. "How rude, to ask the age of a lady." Leaving the students with more to gossip and wonder about, he went to the free spot on the teachers' dining table - next to a man with filthy black hair - that was made just for him while he was speaking. "The stage is all yours now, Albus," said the boy before seating himself. The principal shushed the students who, again, started mumbling when that young, new teacher had called THE professor Dumbledore by his given name like he was an acquaintance. "Now that all the boring, no offence professor Okumura," ("none taken" huffed the teen) " themes of this evening it's almost time for us to begin our feast! But first, Okumura Rin is male. I welcome you all to a new year learning to are heart's content. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!" Albus then returned to his own seat.

"Amazing," said Rin, "better than everything I've ever heard."

The man next to him bowed over to the teen. "Excuse me? A habit?"

"What is?"

"Talking to yourself."

Rin chuckled without joy. "Yeah, one I developed over the years, unfortunately. I'm Rin Okumura, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Severus Snape, pleasure is mine. I'm the teacher Potions."

Rin was distracted by the huge amount of food that appeared in front of him. His empty stomach loudly demanded some and, as said part of him told him to do, he took large portions on his plate. After a couple bites – which landed painfully in his emptier than empty stomach – he again turned to Severus. "Is it difficult?"

He shrugged stiffly. "Not for those who think radically."

"Then I'll be damned." This time the teen laughed truthfully.

The Potion Teacher's mouth changed into something that could be associated with a grin. "How about Demonology? I must say I'm surprised about your youthful appearance for such a grim subject." Rin shook his head. "Hardly, I had a teacher of the age of fifteen and one who claimed to be eighteen. The elder teachers were terrible at their jobs and occasionally tried to kill me," he paused, letting it sink in, "the subject isn't that hard. It's a lot of memorizing and physical abilities. There are topics in which I'll learn students to tame demons and maybe have them as familiars. I'm sure that Poppy", revering to the Healer and Nurse of Hogwarts, "will be happy to have students know about the injuries done by demons and how to cure them, so I'll be teaching that as soon as possible. Some are cut out for it, others aren't. I certainly wasn't."

Severus seemed surprised. "Then why are you teaching it?"

"I had no feeling in it at all. I was terrible in everything, too. But I've studied for years and came to the conclusion that everything can be developed over time. I'm the one you want people to teach about demons, I have more experience than anyone. Who knows? Maybe I'll be a Potion Master after following some of your teachings." The man scoffed amused, then he questioned the age of the teen once more.

"I'm old…" said Rin. "And I forgot about time. I could calculate back, but I have no interest. Besides," he smiled devilishly, "when I say I'm fifteen people tend to give some privileges. I have both teen and elderly discounts."

"Could you give me at least a hint, then?"

"See Albus over there? I'm old enough to be his ancestor." Wine was stilled over the table when Severus lost what was in his mouth after the shock. He stared at the teen, seeing him in a new light. "Are you a Demon yourself? You look human."

Rin raised his hands in defeat and nodded. "Some Demons, mostly high-level ones, can possess humans and therefore look like them. I happen to be one of them. However, this body is mine. I don't possess it, I was born with it. Don't tell others I'm not human, though." The pale man looked confused. "Why tell me then?"

The Demon looked serious and Severus saw the slim pupils in his blue electric eyes . "I'm not a thief. I pay prices for things I take. I gave you my secret - well, part of it - in return for me knowing the "dark" part in your past. Secrets are safe in the mind of a Demon, is yours just as secure?"

"It is, easily." Rin nodded and smiled. He now concentrated on his own dish, having never been so happy to see Sukiyaki within the pile of dinner. He now even noticed the chopsticks next to the other cutlery. "I love that old man!"

All too soon came the end of the welcoming-party. After each student was gone came Albus looking for the teen. "Was it to your liking?"

"It was fantastic! I'm chock-full! Thanks, old man!" All teachers behind them looked disapproving, excluding Minerva and Severus, who seemed to cross each other's looks and both agreed that this matter wasn't important to them. Then Rin introduced himself again to every member of the staff.

"The name's Filius Flitwick, I'm the teacher Charms. Oh, how exciting to meet you, Rin," the small man seemed excited about everything, though. The Demon smiled and shook his hand. Next was Aurora Sinistra, teacher for Astronomy. The teacher for Herbology, Pomona Sprout. Later came Silvanus Kettleburn, an old lady teaching Care of Magical Creatures, who seemed very interested in the Demons Rin could tell her about. She was caught off by Septima Vector, teacher for Arithmancy. Only talking to the witch made the teen dizzy, happy he didn't need to follow her subject. Bathsheda Babbling, Professor for Ancient Runes, immediately said "_hajimemashite_" when Rin introduced himself. Bathseda told him that in search of translating new words she learned a couple of Ancient Japanese once. The Demon was shocked for a moment to hear his mother language, but terrified to notice that he hardly recognized it. Then a stuttering Quirinus Quirrell, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, came to him, but didn't shook his hand. "P-pleased to m-meet you, R-Rin."

"Likewise…"

He then met the staff of the castle. Argus Filch, the Caretaker, a sadistic bastard, as how Rin labelled him. Irma Pince, the stern Librarian, Poppy Pomfrey, who he had met one month ago, and Rubius Hagrid, who seemed ashamed for mistaking Rin for a student. The Professor took away Rubius' worries and found himself liking the man. He looked like a fellow who he could have fun talking to, when he'd be able to understand his way of speaking.

Albus guided Rin to his own room, seeing as he had no idea how to find the way himself. He also gave the Demon a map, saying he'll need it. And he believed him. The Headmaster waited before entering the room and looked at the teen with sparkling eyes. "There's a little surprise inside. Well, I hope it's little now."

Rin raised his eyebrows as he opened the door.

_Rin! _

"No… that's not possible…" slowly a smile appeared on the Demon's face. "No _fucking_ way!" he screamed. He laughed at launched himself at the enormous mass of black filling the room.

_Rin… I'm back home…_

Rin almost cried of joy. "Kuro, I missed you so much…"

Albus dried his eyes and said goodbye. He stopped and turned right outside the door. "Don't forget, the bathrooms are exactly next door." The teen slammed the door close. "Shut up, old man! You stink worse than I do!"

Which was a lie, and they all knew it.

* * *

**A/N: **Tuntuntun! First chapter, halleluiah. Hope you liked it! Now that all the frickin' introductions are over, we can continue with the first lessons in the next chapter.

As you might have noticed, Rin acts different than normal is for him. But you'd be different too after hundreds of years.

Further chapters will explain how it is that Rin is teaching (I mean, it's weird, right!?) and what happened to him.

Did you guys get the "dark" thingy for Snape? If you do, don't spoil~! It will not be mentioned again in the near future anyways *shrugs it off*.

And I just had to include Kuro! I love him, okay?

Those Flesh-Eating Slugs keep ruining the cabbages of Hogwarts! Grrrrr! (I don't even like cabbages)

I searched up that shit of the lessons on Hogwarts, I did. Might be wrong though… Weird wizardly people and their weird schooling system.

Cya!

EDIT: *whispers* Ryuu no Yume, thank you for telling me about the flaws and grammar mistakes. As I said, I'm not a native speaker and make lots of these failures. I hope it's better now... AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon's Magic **

**Chapter 2  
**

**Summary**: 300 years after the execution of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)

**A/N:** 'Sup,

Missed me?  
So many favorites and follows at one chapter! While writing this, I'm totally listening to Rin being beaten up by Amaimon in Mephyland!

Flame on, flame off, flame on, flame off…

(The Netherlands have 12 medals on the Olympic Winter Games! That's more than we've ever had! Our last record was 11!)

**EDIT: **Rewritten the chapter, tell me about spots I missed.

_These lines are said by Kuro, by the way. _Think that's obvious... XD

* * *

**September 2; Rin Okumura – His Room; 6:30 AM  
**Something wet touched his forehead, it was cold and made a Demon shudder in his sleep. Rain, thought Rin, as he ignored it and rolled over, trying to get away from it.  
_Rin! You're getting late!_  
"Late for what?" he grumbled. It's not like he needed to go anywhere, he was stuck. It made him think: how would he be spending this day? Will another traveler pass by? Most likely not, the village close by was long gone, or so he thought. He could reread that one book... Maybe memories the Latin names of some Goblins... All the things you'll do when you're bored. _Rin! Wake up! Now!_ Kuro jumped up and down on his stomach, his claws going in and out to keep his grip. "K-Kuro! You're here? Wait..."  
_You'll miss your first day as a teacher, Rin!_ the Cat Sith smiled. He was back to his small form, so he would almost go for a normal cat, save for his two tails and horns. "Oh yeah..." grumbled Rin. He got up, still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. The Demon talked to Kuro for hours, eventually folded his arms around his partner and they slept together. He sleepily looked over to his alarm clock. "I'm two hours too early! I could have stayed in bed!"  
_You smell, Rin! Go take a bath!_

Kuro had changed, but not by had become more worried about Rin and was very cautious, safe for that one moment of their reunion. But no one could blame the Cat Sith, he had lost his beloved humans, Shiro and almost Rin as well... Therefore had Kuro crowned himself to Rin's mother, even though his "child" said that he was more like a babysitter. Rin could cry tears of laughter because of it. He secretly loved the Car Sith to no end, so he was happy to have him back to his side. Kuro had - in their sleep - curled himself up as close as he could to Rin's stomach, contently purring until he fell asleep. The Demon, on the other hand, had put his tail around the small feline to protect him from non-existing danger. Rin realised - for the first time ever - that the feline was, indeed, older than himself. For Kuro was one-hundred-twenty-one years old when they first met.

"Fine..." Rin smiled silently. He stood up and walked towards his large closed. There was a some sort of rope or dress hanging in there, probably for him. He really hated it already. He just went in his own clothes. He followed Albus' instructions and went to the door next to his. On one side of the bathroom were stalls with toilets inside. Opposite the toilets there is a large, swimming pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it. The pool-like bath is sunk into the ground and didn't reach above it. "Oh wow... This is gigantic... I could keep a Wadatsumi in this place!" he awed.  
"Please don't," grumbled a voice. Rin was scared to death by the sudden appearance of another individual, forgetting it was a shared bathroom. "Over here," said the voice again. Rin turned around and faced himself. His reflection, that is.  
"Oh, you talk?" asked the Demon, not surprised by anything anymore.  
"Yeah," answered his reflection, who's mouth talked for his own words. "Don't know why they put me in the bathroom, though." Rin snickered. "Don't like it here?" The Mirror shrugged.

Rin took a good look at himself. He wore his long black jacket, with long sleeves and cross bones as buttons. He chuckled in his mind when he remembered the moment he got it from Amaimon, saying that Rin needed a better style. It was warm, so he had kept it. It kind of grew on him. It was pretty long so it almost covered his legs. He wore his own black pants, which he had been wearing since he got them at True Cross. He hadn't cleansed either of them in ages, except for the moments he was washed away by the rain. Rin used the tab to let instant water along soap come out. He awed at this for a moment, making a mental note to bring Kuro with him once. "Is there somewhere I can wash this?" He pointed at his clothes.  
"Teachers normally use Jinxes to do such, how about you?"  
"I mostly do other stuff… I can't do cleaning with magic. I use normal - Muggle - ways." The Rin In The Mirror looked tired. "Then go wash it the bathtub along yourself? But I take you want it to be dry pretty fast, don't you? So you're a bit late now!"

"I'm able to get that done," mumbled the Demon as he undressed himself. He looked in the Mirror again and saw that said sneaky bastard didn't undress like he should, as a reflection. "You're worse than my second legal guardian." The Mirror shrugged. "Can't say I'm not. I don't get much action in here, after all."

"Pervert!" huffed Rin. He stepped in and nearly sunk. He grabbed the railing as fast as possible. No way! It's really that deep? He was a good swimmer, it's just that… He had to adjust again… "A Demon that can't swim? You're a fire kin?" He snapped out of it after hearing the Mirror. "Yeah…" breathed Rin, still shocked about the debt of the tub. He let himself loose and swam around a bit. His tail, free from the restricted area it had, came above the water surface like some sort of radar. He disliked getting his tail wet, but it had to be done if he wanted to stay here for a while. Mephisto always told him he needed to learn some manners, not that he ever succeeded in that. Rin knew he had to try even harder, especially now that Albus had given him a spot in Hogwarts, far from the reach of both Gehenna and the Vatican. Of course, all the Demons in the area knew where to find him. All other magical creatures as well, which was more natural than he originally thought. The Headmaster was risking his position and the respect he had, all for Rin. Who would allow their students to be taught by a Demon? Albus had told him that he could tell others about his lineages, students included. It didn't matter, he would be able to cover for it all.

A sly fox, he was.

He swam around for a little more, diving under as much as he could, and came out cleaner than he ever had been in his life. He threw his clothes in the water and washed them thoroughly, ignoring the gaze of the Mirror. He then put them on, still soaked. He lit himself on fire drying his clothes, hair and body at the same time. He looked five times paler and his hair ten times shinier. All the dirt was gone, out of his system.

"Holy shit! You're Satan!" screamed the Mirror. "I have seen the Demon God naked! I have seen the Demon God naked!"  
"No! I'm Rin, his youngest son… Geez… We don't look that much alike, even!" He didn't mind telling the Mirror about his heritage, as he could tell it to where the teachers. The Demon continued with brushing his tail. He hated that too, but it needed to stay as flat and hidden as it could.

"He had another one?" the Mirror seemed to find this amusing. Rin gave him a warning look, "don't think weird things like that!" He stood up, ready for his first day. "Do you have a name?" he randomly asked the Mirror. The Rin over there shook his head. "People find me too annoying. I get that, I'm a pervert." He admitted it! thought Demonology Teacher, he looked irritated. "So, you have none?" The Mirror laughed. "Nah,"

"Wanna have one?"  
"You're going to name me?"  
Rin snickered. "You'll get a name from the Son of Satan!" Silence. "Who you saw naked…."  
"Deal!" said the Mirror as expected. The Demonology professor mentally rolled his eyes. He thought for a moment. "… Are you even male?"  
"I'm in the male territory of the bathroom… I better be."  
"Ah… yeah, that be true…" He thought one last time. "Want to be called Fukusei?" The Mirror rolled his eyes, obviously not caring about it. "Sure, I'm okay with everything really. Why that name, though?" Rin shrugged again and told him the meaning behind the name. Fukusei seemed very happy about it, saying it did indeed fit.

The Demon left the bathroom feeling the nerves for his first teaching session come up.

**S****eptember 2; Rin Okumura – In Front Of The Formally "Disused Classroom" – Fourth Floor 8:58 AM**

**First Lesson; 3rd Years – Gryffindor and Slytherin  
**

Rin knew his students were already inside, or late, waiting for him. He sighed. "Let's do this Kuro."  
_Yes! Let's go!_

The Professor opened the door, which opened easily, what you wouldn't expect form a room that hadn't been used for quite some time. The room fell quiet. "Morning, everyone," said Rin and he dropped the books he held on his desk. Kuro jumped on those and seated himself, inspecting the class. He turned around and wrote his name on the chalkboard. "First lesson for all of us, ne? Aren't we lucky!" Some mumbles where heard. He picked up the list of names and read all of them up, trying to remember which name belonged to which face. "Fred and George Weasly…" He snickered and looked to the two boys with red hair. "Twins, I assume?"

"Certainly! I'm Fred and-"  
"I'm George!"

Rin raised his eyebrow. He raised his nose, he noticed these two last night. The ones who were still singing after everyone had fallen silent. They really did look similar, he chuckled when he remembered how he had noted the difference between them. "No, it's the other way around," he concluded. This seemed to startle the twins.

"No one notices the difference between us!"  
"Not even ma!"  
"Not even ourselves! You must be a wizard!" The class laughed, or at least, the once with a red mark did. He had heard from Severus that Slytherin and Gryffindor weren't the best of friends and that he was "lucky" to have both at the same time for his first class.

After the last few names he started with the real lesson. "Seeing as this is the first time you'll be hearing about Demon on a more detailed way, I shall begin with some basic things. Put away those wands, to begin. You won't be needing them," the class let out a long wine, "and grab your pencils." He draw two mirrors on the chalkboard. Rin pointed at one of them. "This is the world we live in. Earth, as you might call it. The universe where humans live is called: 'Assiah'." He pointed to the one facing the mirror now dubbed as 'Assiah'. "This is the universe where Demons come from, 'Gehenna'. Demons can cross the border between these world by possessing live creatures, dead ones or objects in Assiah. Up until now, however, has no human set a foot on Gehenna, and returned alive."  
He cleaned the board and started explaining the difference in ranks.  
"For starters we have the "Lower Class" level Demons, these are mostly harmless to not dangerous. Some of these will be able to injure you, but not too badly. A class higher will be the "Middle Class", these are dangerous. Don't pick a fight with them until you've received proper training. Defeating them can be hard, but not too difficult. At highest we have the "High Class", don't even try to engage these. You'll die for sure with the experience you now have."

"Professor?"  
"Yes, uhmm, Michael Lump, was it?"  
"Yeah, have you ever fought against a Higher Class?" The class tensed up after hearing that question, they seemed to want an interesting battle description.  
"I have. I walked away from it with almost all my organs crushed. Not funny," he said to the twins who were laughing in their hands, thinking it was a joke. He added a little smile, though. Rin was sure that the Weasly brothers noticed that he overreacted, so that the students wouldn't come up with weird ideas.  
"These are the main three ranks. Easy, right?" The students laughed silently, maybe Demonology isn't all that difficult.  
"But there is more," continued Rin. "Demons that are technically above High Class." The class grumbled. Taking notes is so boring.

He again turned to the board to write down one thing. He erased his earlier notes and wrote the greatest threat one could imagine on said board. 'Satan'.  
Shivers ran through the Gryffindors and Slytherins when they noted it down as well. Then, a Slytherin raised his hand. "Professor, Satan is a figure in religion. I don't believe in such."

"This, has nothing to do with religion. Whether you believe in God, Buddha, Allah or other, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to tell you what you should believe - no one has the right to, mind you - I'm simply telling you about facts. Satan exists, we know that because this Demon has possessed many over the years and because other Demons have confirmed his existents." The boy seemed to be content about the answer and noted what had been said. Rin continued: "Satan is the God of Gehenna. He is the most powerful Demon that ever existed and has ruled his species since the beginning of time. And though I said that he had possessed people, he hadn't. Satan is the only Demon that cannot cross the border between the two worlds, because his powers are simply too great for Assiah to withstand. No human is strong enough to survive being his host for long. If Satan should finds his perfect host, the world would be destroyed." The silence that followed was one of anticipation. They were impressed, surprised and scared to know that something big like that was right under their noses.  
Rin had drawn some lines under his father's name. "Satan has children, the Baal. Also known as the Eight Demon Kings. Lucifer, his eldest, King of Light. His kin, or Demons associated with Lucifer are, for example, the Seraphim. These are Demons seemingly made of a blinding light. They are able to transmit the voices of messengers and even to explode to damage the target.  
Satan's second child is Samael, King of Time. A Phantom Train is an example for a Demon that's associated with him. Phantom Trains are also called "man-eating" trains, they are Mid-Level Demons that possess trains. They "eat" their passengers by trapping them inside, which in turn, starves them to death and turns them into ghosts. They have the ability to travel between Gehenna and Assiah. "

He took a break to let the students write down. He patted Kuro and he purred contently, approving the way Rin was teaching. After a little longer he continued on.

"Ghost, must like those in Hogwarts, are also a specimen of Demon. They are associated with Azazel, the King of Spirits, alongside Mayuko. She was a Spirit that haunted the girls' bathroom where I was stationed. But that's another story. We still have Astaroth, the King of Rot. His kin are: Coal Tar, Naberius, Ghouls and the Impure Family.

Then, my favourite, Amaimon, King of Earth. Famous kin of his are: Goblin, Golem, Snowman, Dökkálfr, Bariyon and Naga. Egyn, King of Water. His kin are The Leaper, Kraken, Naiads and Wadatsumi.

The Peg Lantern and Salamander are associated with Iblis, King of Fire.

And finally there's Beëzlebub, King of Insects, with the Chuchi as example.

Those are the now known Eight Demon Kings. However, there is a Ninth One. No one has classified Satan's Ninth Son in any kingdom. It is said that he possesses the same power Satan wields, the Blue Flames. Seeing as people don't have much information on him yet, he is called the Heir. Heir to the God of Gehenna... Got all that?"

A female Gryffindor raised her hand. "You said "my favourite" when mentioning the Demon King of Earth. Have you met him?"

"I have." The class gasped. "I have personally met Lucifer, Samael, Astaroth and Amaimon. So, four of the nine. Pretty impressive, if I say so myself. Amaimon is my favourite because he didn't beat me up as badly as the others did. Well, Astaroth didn't actually touch me or even got near me, but I still disliked his host."

"You fought against him, Professor?" asked Fred, his brother continued: "That's bloody brilliant!"

"I did and as you can see, I'm alive. I've encountered him four times and won the last one. The ones before were lost by me terribly."

"Hmp, so those Demon Kings aren't that much of a big deal," whispered a Slytherin to his neighbour. No one heard it, but of course Rin did. He coughed. "Marcus, would you refrain from insulting me in such manner? Don't underestimate the Eight Demon Kings, child."

Marcus Termin turned red, shocked that he was heard and looked the other way. He seemed to be embarrassed to be called "child" who was presumably only two years older.

George raised his hand again. "Professor, what about the Heir? Do you know about his whereabouts? Is he alive?"

"Alive and well. And yes, I'm aware of where he is currently located. Not that I told and will tell anyone."

Hanile raised her hand. "Why not? Shouldn't he be exterminated then?"

"Absolutely not!" said the Demon. "No Demon should be 'exterminated' for being alive. The Heir has done no crime against humanity whatsoever up until now, which is also a reason for why there's hardly any information. The other reason is that the Vatican think he's dead."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"I hate them, that's why. If anyone is going to kill the Heir it will be me, and no one else."

That being said they left him alone.

"I'm not only going to tell you about defending and defeating Demons, but also about summoning, taming and maybe keep one as a pet."

"Ew! Who would want a Demon as a pet?" screamed Mythre from Gryffindor.

"Who would want you as a girlfriend?" asked Fred.

"Certainly not me," added George.

"Just kidding."

"I'm single."

Rin laughed. He pointed at Kuro, who noticed that it was his time to shine. He stood up and curled his back. The Cat Sith showed his teeth then licking his fur, content with the looks and stares he got. "Show off," accused Rin.

_I'm having more attention than you do now, though! I'm winning!_

"This is Kuro, he's a Cat Sith, Cat Sídhe or Cait Sith. A Demon that possesses cats. You might have noticed he was one by his two tails and horns. These particular Demons are attracted to warmth. He's a Mid-to-High-Class and-"

"Cute!" exclaimed the girls. "I didn't think Demons could be cute!"

_See! I got more fans than you do! Now give me catnip!_

"He says 'thank you'."

"You can talk to him, Professor?" asked Lee.

"I can, it is possible to communicated with some Middle and Higher Class Demons when they are your familiar. However, you'll need some talent to be able to do such. You're either born with it, or not. I'm not that good at it myself, I can't summon Kuro whenever I want. He accepted me and follows me around as my familiar. I'm really grateful for that."

Kuro meowed and walked to Rin giving him his paw, gaining lots of "d'aww's" from the students.

"When will we start with familiars?"

"As soon as possible, probably next week already. I first want to kick in with the necessary information. Demons may be helpful, friends and companions. Maybe for life! But don't forget that they can plant doubts in your heart and make you do things you don't want to. Demons are different from humans, they are above us. They are stronger, both mentally and physically."

With that, some more warnings and the great satisfaction of giving others homework – learning the names of the Demon Kings and their kin, and memorise their abilities – he ended his first lesson. Dismissing the class – after avoiding questions about his age – he dropped himself on his chair. He looked at the far end of the room, seeing that it was covered with curtains. Rin sighed, he wished Albus wouldn't put that kind of objects here. But it wasn't like he listened to the Demon, not anymore. He didn't anymore after he got that beard.

"You did great, Kuro."

_You too, Rin._

...

_… Rin? _

"Yeah?"

_Now get me catnip, yes? _

* * *

*** EDIT: IMPORTANT: * **

**Even though I try to reply to every review you guys give me I feel like I need to answer this question in ****particular,**

**because, well,**

**I expect to be getting it alot.**

Question: "Where are Yukio and the rest?" (sort of XD)

Answer: **To put bluntly, they are dead. I know, I know. As said, the punishment of Rin (which I will go in detail about; but to start: it's similar to the one of the "fiend" in "Juniper's Knot"... poor Rin...) took place ages ago. Humans don't survive that long. *SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA* I'm aware of the fact that Yukio is beginning to show signs of being a demon, but I don't buy that. Yukio's powers (if he were to have them) weren't sealed like Rin's were, therefore: shouldn't it be shown earlier? Other possibility: that Yukio is slowly getting possessed by a demon (maybe Satan) but if that were to happen there are two scenarios: **

**1. Yukio will be killed by Satan**

**2. He'll be saved and remain human. **

**I don't believe that those who've been possessed remain a demon after being saved. (Look at Nehaus and Konekomaru). (and I need to, well, make them look like major assholes for the plot, so I apologise for that in advance. The plot also demands they're dead, so... yeah ;-;) So, that's why... I ****apologise to all the Yuki-(&co.)lovers, but they won't appear in this fanfic (maybe in flashbacks). **

**But Hey~! Mephisto and Amaimon may appear ^o^**

*** END OF EDIT * **

**Well I did it. With lots of grammar issues, I know. Please notify me when and where there is.**

**(be gentle with me ;-; I'm not likely to have such good wifi for a while and I really wanted to update this) **

**You guys know what's under the curtains? Well I do~! (Adûhhhhhhh) **

**CYAAAAA~! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(tun-tun-tuuuun)**

**Summary: centuries after the execution of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)**

**A/N: Rubeus. R-ub-eus. R-eus. Reus = Dutch word for giant. Education sucks.**

* * *

**September 2; Rin Okumura – His Room; 8:30 PM**

"You want my help with what?" asked Rin disbelieving. "Whatever that has possessed your brain, Albus! Are you insane?"

The Headmaster looked at him with a small smile. "I might be, who knows? But this place is saver than any other, you know that." Rin stood up and walked around in his room. He completely ignored the annoyed "nyan" Kuro let out when he passed him. "Maybe it's safe, which I doubt. Here it isn't being guarded for twenty-four-seven. There, it is. Honestly!" He paused. "You're worse than I was at your age," he joked. The wizard chuckled. He had explained to Rin about his little plan. Guarding the frickin' Philosophers' Stone, as the Demon called it. Here, at Hogwarts. It's true that the Stone was almost stolen in Gringotts, but still. That man was crazy. Again, Rin shook his head. "You're not going to bring back that Stone to that bank of yours, are you... But is this why you asked me to come here?"

"No! Please, don't get the wrong idea... I wanted you out of there, to help. I'm sorry. It came out wrong, both cases aren't related."

Rin raised his hands, not showing that he felt relieved. "Relax, I didn't mean it. But, Albus, you sure about this?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Someone attempted to steal it, and that person was powerful enough to get it as well." He looked up, the Demon let out an unamused sigh and smiled. "That Voldemort guy?"  
"Presumably."  
"There are easier ways to gain immortality-"  
"He just wants a body of his own."

"Just? So he is already immortal."  
Albus shook his head, more violently than a man his age should do. "No, not like you. For human standards, he is close." Rin nodded, he understood. Albus had yet to explain the reason why the Dark Wizard was 'immortal' but he had a good grasp of what it was. Centuries of reading paid off. Also, Mephisto's way of picking the right books helped a lot. Amaimon usually gave him books like 'how to make candy - for dummies'... "Now... Where do I need to help?"

Albus still smiled, like he had expected that Rin would do the job no matter what. "I want you to help me set up traps and barriers for whoever tries to get close to it."  
Rin nodded. "A Demon, I suppose. High Class?"  
Albus looked mischievous. "A low- to mid-class, if you'd please."

The Demon let out a confused sound. "Huh? I thought you wanted to guard the frickin' thing! If you want to keep it save from getting stolen you need a High Class."

The almighty Headmaster shook his head. "I have more barriers set up, and it's not supposed to be impossible to beat."  
"What is it you're getting at, Albus... You'll turn into a Demon."

He laughed. "No, but this is absolutely necessary. Trust me."

"Sure… sure… It's not like my situation can get any worse. Do you, in exchange for my help, care to explain the mirror in my classroom?" Albus was quiet for a moment, then continued to explain about the Mirror of Erised. Rin looked confused. "Ones again, this plan of yours is weird. Here I thought you want to help the students here, but you do so by doing something dangerous. You truly are becoming a Demon, maybe I need to hit your head…"

Albus stood from the sofa he was sitting on and got himself ready to leave. He asked one last time to the Demon: "What do you see, when you look in the Mirror?"  
The Heir answered: "Socks, but even prettier than yours."

**September 3; Rin Okumura – Great Hall; 7:30 AM**

He was exhausted as he stumbled towards the teachers' table. Stupid Mirror, grunted Rin in his head. He had been way too curious about it and actually researched the thing the entire night! And now… he had lost all interest. It wasn't that big of a deal, after all. Still, Albus' plan was pretty smart. The Demon yawned.  
"Professor!"  
He looked behind. The Weasly twins…  
" 'Sup, Fred, George." Rin nodded to each, ditching his manners in the early morning.  
"We have a question," they stated, "about summoning Demons."  
"Don't tell me…" began the Demon and he brought his hand towards his head. "You tried it?"  
"…No…"  
"For fucks sake!" the Professor hit them in their stomachs. "You're lucky that other teachers are here too, I could kill you two!" he growled.  
"We're sorry!" Rin couldn't believe that this would have happened, he knew these guys were stupid, but still! Why would they already get a book with summoning techniques, anyways? Who came up with that? He took a good look at them, but they didn't seem hurt – besides their pained expression from the stomp they got. "So you succeeded?"  
George looked at his brother and came to the conclusion that the teacher wasn't that angry anymore. "I failed, Fred succeeded."  
"What was it?"  
"That's what we were going to ask… professor…"  
Rin nodded. "You already got rid of it?"  
"… That was our second question."  
The Demon chuckled. They must have panicked when it actually worked and not read for further instructions. So they did it this morning, he concluded, when everyone else was out of their shared bedroom. "Show me."  
Then the boys proceeded into leading him outside the castle and towards the Whomping Willow. "The Demon escaped and stayed near this tree."  
"He escaped?"  
"Yeah… Can you get him, professor? We messed up, we know!"  
Demons weren't really supposed to 'escape' after being summoned. The Heir looked at the Willow and began to understand the situation. He walked as close by as he could, without being hit. He lowered himself as so that he sat on his heels. "_Come here now, little one. They can do their mischief on their own. Come. Introduce yourself._"  
"Professor?"  
"Abyssal," said Rin. "I speak a little. Honestly, I'm the teacher Demonology. I should be able to communicate with Demons at least a bit!"  
Then they heard a small growl. The Demon crawled away from the Willow and went closer to the Heir, who had addressed him. Some small grunts came out as he tried to answer. The creature looked humanoid, but way smaller and skinnier. He had wings that were connected to him arms and small horns on his head. He had a relatively big nose, but it was flat. The colour of his skin was a dark grey. He had a long, thin tail with a fluffy end.  
Much like my own, thought Rin. In the end he looked kind of cute, for a Demon. It was still ugly, though. "Congratulations!" said the Son of Satan as he picked the creature up and tickled it on his belly. "You summoned an Imp."  
The twins were at a loss of words, looking at how easily their teacher was handling the Demon. Then: "what's an Imp?"  
"A Demon that resembles a fairy. In the history they were even thought to be the same creatures. Later they associated an Imp with evil and a fairy with good. They are both pretty fond of pranks and jokes." He tickled the creature again, gaining another high-pitched screech. "These guys aren't all that evil, just disobedient and pranksters. Imps are pretty lonely creatures and often look for others to socialise with, but they are always pushed away due to their, well, hideous appearance. He 'escaped' to help you guys with setting up some sort of trap here, am I right?"

The boys nodded, too amazed to realise that they admitted it in front of a teacher.  
"And I summoned it…" said Fred in awe. "I'm awesome…"  
"Yes," smiled Rin. His smile, however, predicted hard times. "Two 'awesome' boys with a month detention and each twenty points taken from Gryffindor!" cooed the Demon happily.  
"What?" screamed George.  
"Why?" exclaimed Fred.  
"You summoned a Demon," the Heir continued to coo, "even though I said not to. You could have gotten yourself possessed, killed or worse: obliterated."  
"So we get punished for escaping death?"  
"Yes!" smiled Rin.

Then he was silent for a while. He sighed. "Good job… For summoning an Imp. I suggest to keep him with you for a week. This demon possesses wood, creating with that his body like this. It's not per se a direct danger to humans, so take care of it. Name it-" the Professor checked. "- him or something."  
This exited them as they looked at each other with identical smiles. "But," continued Rin. "I don't want it out of your dorm! He's your responsibility. By the end of the week I want you to bring him with you to my lesson, so I can take a closer look at it and see if you did well. Also, Fred, do you still have the summoning paper you used?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Tear it to make the Demon go away. In case something happens."  
"Oh…" said Fred. George hit himself on the forehead. Rin handed the Imp to the twins. "Don't forget, each night at 6 PM in my classroom, for the whole month. Don't forget to eat before coming."

"Yes, professor…"

**September 6; Rin Okumura – In Front Of The Formally "Disused Classroom" – Fourth Floor;**  
**11:00 AM; 1st Years – Gryffindor and Slytherin**

"Best professor,  
I saw the Weasly boys mess with the Willow. They said I should call you for explanation. Please visit when you have time.  
Rubeus Hagird,  
Caretaker, Hogwarts"

It was Friday, and the first day he could actually check on that tree. He had replied that he'd come somewhere this week. He had been busy with the whole 'teaching' business, and the punishment of the twins. The Demon smiled as he remembered the two hours they sat with a Barrion on their laps. He looked at the last class he'd be teaching today. "Lucky me," said Rin. "Again these two… I really enjoyed teaching Ravenclaw, why can't I have them again?" Kuro laid on his desk and purred at Rin's patting. _It's how it goes. Besides, it's only twice a week. I heard Severus has Gryffindor and Slytherin four times a week, so cheer up._  
"Well, yes, you're right…" The Potion master had been sharing some meals with the Demon and even though their personalities were completely different they got along just fine. "I used to be so much different than I'm now… I'm sorry Kuro…"  
_Rin! I never thought that –_ Then the next class entered. For some reason they looked miserable. _We're not done yet, Rin… But I'll let it slide because you have to focus. Kick their asses!_  
The Heir chuckled. He hadn't meant to mention that, so he was happy that his familiar ditched the subject. "Still a good morning to you all," began Rin. He grunted and stood up. "First lesson for Demonology, yes? The lasts of them all." No response. "What lesson did you have before this?"  
"Potions," said a boy with light blonde hair.  
"Ah," said the Demon. He picked up the names of this class and read them all. This time from down to up, he was bored after all. He smiled in his head when he read 'Weasly, Ron' and silently wished they wouldn't be as much of a pain as his brothers. Then, for some reason, Slytherin started to chuckle when he read 'Potter, Harry'.

"Did I mispronounce it? My accent?" he asked the raven haired boy.  
"No," he said. He looked angry as if he was daring Rin to say anything. Something was off. The Slytherin students continued to sniffle when he tried to continue. Being quickly pissed off as he was he walked towards the chalkboard. He held his nails on it and scratched them down, creating the most horrible sound imaginable.

"Pay attention!" he yelled. "It's the end of the week for me too, don't get on my bad side!" Silence. "Good. Feathers and papers in the ready? Let's go." He told them the same he told the third years, in less detail. They didn't need to know the Demon Kings' kin yet. Other than some interruptions and perfect answers from Hermoine Granger nothing interesting happened. "Don't you guys dare summoning a Demon… I'll kill you."

Thanks to his superior hearing could Rin hear reactions from everyone. Then came Ron. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's not going to kill anyone… But he's a Demon himself, or so Fred and George say. Apparently he's merciless."  
"Yeah," said Harry, "he used Demons on them for their detention, too. And he's annoyed so quickly… Really, are we gonna be okay?"  
"Of course! He's totally wicked!"  
That did wonders for his mood, as one could imagine. Draco raised his hand. "Professor, you still haven't answered the question about your age!"  
"Am I supposed to? I prefer to be an enigma…"  
"And what about your relationship with the Headmaster? Father says that no one calls him by his given name, except those who've worked for him for a long time."  
"Well, Draco, me and Albus are lovers."  
"… What?"  
"You heard me." The class let out confused sounds. "Now, on to the homework."

**September 6; Rin Okumura – Hagrid's Hut; 1:13 PM**

"Thanks-a-lot for the help, prof. Yer a good guy. Dun be too hard on d'boys, though, they' good kids." Rin took a sip from the way too strong tea as he sat of a nice couch-like chair. "Probably," he replied. The Willow seemed to be just fine as it was, it was just that Rubeus was worried. The caretaker had apologized, but it didn't matter to the Demon. He didn't have much to do than correcting homework, and he still had the weekend to do that.  
" t'Is good to see ye a bit more relaxed, prof, ya seemed so tensed when ya arrived."  
"I was," sighed Rin. "I'm inexperienced and everything is new to me. It's okay to call me 'Rin' by the way… I call you Rubeus as well, so it seems fair."  
The man seemed to appreciate that. He seemed to remember something as he pointed towards the Demon. "I haven't seen yer wand yet, Rin… You dun carry 't around?"  
"Nah, I don't have one. I'm no wizard, if you're still not sure."  
"Yer a muggle?" asked the gigantic man.  
"And you're a half-giant. I ask you not to tell others, please."  
The man was silent for a while, shocked to hear that news from the new guy. "… Sure… Oh!" some knocking was heard. "I expected company!"  
So Rin stood up and readied himself to leave. To his surprise it was Ron and Harry to enter.  
"Afternoon!" greeted Rin. "And bye-bye!"  
"Oh! Professor! What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
"Doing my job, kid, don't forget your homework both of you." He shook Rubeus' hand and went outside. He turned around and said on a last-minute notice: "have a nice weekend, Ron, Harry, Rubeus."

I certainly will, he thought, looking at the forest. It was time to explore.

* * *

**A bit shorter. And no interesting development (YOU BET YER ASS THERE'S SOME DEVELOPMENT! THE INFO IN THIS CHAPPY IS CRUCIAL! REMEMBER WELL!)**

**Again... grammar mistakes... I know...**

**Here it isssss, sorry I'm late replying to everyoneeeee!**

**I have wifi issusesss~!**

**Sooo... holiday's over, ne? Well, f*ck...**

**Some things in the story were added to give people an idea of on what part we are with the book.**

**To say: the first week just ended.**

**And Rin's gonna explore the forest... Who's he gonna run into? Well, I know.**

**Fred has a familiaaarrr~ XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Insanity

**Chapter 4 **

**"Insanity"**

**Summary: centuries after the execution of a certain demon, he reappeared at Hogwarts' Gates. Okumura Rin would repay his debt to a friend by teaching the students a new subject: Demonology. (starts in the first year of Hogwarts; planning for multiple years; original story changes due to Rin's influence)**

**A/N: **

**1. Texts like this _text_ are thoughts. The difference between these and Kuro's speech will be the "_Kuro's words_". Sorry for confusion. **

**2. Grogan Stump is officially a human, but I changed him into a centaur. **

**3. In addition to above: I'm aware of the fact that centaurs usually have no surname, please bear with me on this one. **

**4. In this chapter, time may seem confusing. Please look at the bold "time-person-place" notification for clearing up said confusion. **

**5. The reason why I keep on writing "Demon" with a capital "D" is because in the HP-universe they write everything with a capital letter. I originally prefer writing it with a "d" but, ah well. **

**6. GUYS! Quote: "Albus also harboured romantic feelings for the other boy, but regretted his relationship with Grindelwald later in life." - Albus' Wikipage. New respect for that man! (Ｔ^Ｔ)ゞ **

**IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS! **

**Some parts in this chapter may be a bit bloody and gore will be hinted. There is also a slight mention of self-harm and attempt suicide. These are very slight, but still a warning.**

**Please bear in mind that this warning WILL NOT be repeated in further chapters. Now you know that subjects like this can be mentioned.**

**Thank you m( _ _ )m **

**FROM NOW ON I'LL DO MY RESPONSES HERE :3 (excuse me if I forgot some, you can ask the question again anytime ^^ ) **

**WhiteHaze:**

**Q:** Just wondering, what happen to Kurikara? Does Rin still have it? Or did something happen to it? A: It's gone. When he was captured they brought it away. Due to the fact that in the first few years Rin burned uncontrollably it can be said that it was destroyed. Rin must have learned how to coop with it. Mia: Q: oh i love this! rin and kuro are absolutely wonderful! i actually enjoy the long introduction to demonology! now, where is yukio? and everyone else? i fear that they are no longer alive, as rin has gotten so much older. looking forward to the next instalment! thanks for your hard work!

**A:** Thank you so much! ^/^ Even though I'm being a lazy muggle at the moment… And yeah, they died. I'll go in more detail in my chapters, but yeah, they're dead.

**Driit-chan **

**Q:** I like it. Keep going you are doing it great . Also I wanna know... What happened to Yukio? He is a half-demon like Rin and *SPOILERS if you haven't read the manga* is starting to show signs of demonic powers. I hope you can answer (: . P.D: Sorry if the english is bad it's not my first language c:

**A:** Kyaaah~ Thanks a lot! And yup! I follow the manga like a loyal stalker ^^ It's my favourite after all. And I noticed as well, but honestly I can't believe Yukio to become a demon. It'd be such a dick to Rin, truth be told. He had to be sealed and all that, while Yukio walks around being like: "erhmagawd mah eyes, imma demon, shizzzz". Ignore the above thingy XD I'm just pissed off at Yukio lately. It's more like a childish "no, only Rin may be a demon" reason why I don't include Yukio's powers. So in my story, Yukio is full human. Or was… 'cuz he's dead now and all that…

**Special thanks to Ryuu no Yume for making my day and reminding me that I have to learn for my English test coming up! I hope I'll continue making you interested for my further chapters! **

**And thank you, all my reviewers, followers and favourites! I LOVE YOU! Like… Really… I wanna have yo babies ^w^ **

**Jkjk XD**

**Let's continue with the story! (about time….)**

* * *

**12- August - 1899 ; Albus Dumbledore (Age 18) ; Abandoned Farm **

* * *

_It really is bigger than one would think..._ thought a lone teen as he looked upon something that once a large building represented. Yes, time had not been kind to this place. "The home of the Heir..." mumbled he. "Finally!" Albus walked slowly, looked around and took out his wand. He passed large plants and unattended flowerbeds. This place used to be beautiful... Then the grass stopped, from that point on no more life grew on the land. It was dead. The Demon's presence did this? Albus got exited, surely this trip would be worth his time. He stepped inside. "Lumos," he said, but he kept his voice down. With the new found light could the teen look in the rooms for more details and clues on the Demon's location. He walked around in the crumbling building, careful to not make mistakes in his steps. Then he saw it... Fire, blue fire! He rushed to the room in the centre of the building, which appeared to have been a living-room. Albus was so excited that he almost started to smile. But then his jaw dropped. Whatever creature that was there... It was not what he expected it to be... Far from it…

"Come... Child, step closer to the light... That wand... doesn't... let me get a good... look at you..."

A teenager? No, a child! He was younger than Albus? Was that the Demon? The Heir of the throne of Gehenna? The Son of Satan... "I... am all that... Come forward... Albus... Dumbledore..." He gulped at that. The Demon knew his name!

"... So you're it then. The Heir?"

It began to laugh... It laughed like madness did not have a definition before the Son of Satan had made its appearance. No dictionary could describe this insanity... Demons were not bound by mere vocabulary. It spoke again, and just like the times before did it seem like the words were causing him great discomfort. Like it was hurting him to talk. His speech reminded him of a snake's hiss, like the household he was supposed to detest so much. "Yes... And you... have been looking for me..." Albus grinned. He had noticed. The circle around the Demon, on the floor, was what kept it sealed. It could not move, so he was safe. Feeling reassured he stepped forward and let himself be looked at by the creature. Now that he was removed from the annoying slight sunshine in his eyes could he, too, take a better look at the almighty Demon in front of him.

It looked horrible.

It had wounds all over itself, his hair too long, nails too long... Teeth... too long for even a carnivore... It eyes were intense. An extreme shade of blue that did not exist in any picture nor painting. Its pupils were slimmer than a cat's in clear daylight, slightly red around them. Its bones sticking out his sides- could be seen through his clothes, even. Said clothes were dirty, torn and bloody. He wore a, once, white shirt and black pants with chains on the sides. Like a rebellious teenager would wear. Scars and open wounds on his neck showed attempts to take away his time, by his own bloodied claws. This Demon did not only define madness, but suffering as well. Its body was pierced by three large spears, impaling it to the ground. The blue fire in front of it burned on nothing and did not seem to serve a purpose. Too shocked to speak was Albus quiet. He had disturbed something bad, hadn't he? He shouldn't have done this to begin with! What was he doing here in the first place? The Demon narrowed its eyes and looked at Albus uninterestedly. "That's all...?"

No! He needed to get himself together! _Come on, Albus!_ he thought. _Remember why you came here! This will help you reach your goal!_ Determined again did he take even more steps ahead and looked down on the creature with cockiness and false superiority.

"So then, Demon. Finally have I found you. Book after book after book... You caused me some trouble." The Demon's expression did not change, it still looked at his with the eyes of a dead fish.

"Stupid... To search for something... you'll never reach..."

"But, boy, did I reach you!" Albus snickered. "So, oh mighty Heir, why still hanging around here?" "

You seemed to have... deluded... yourself..." It paused. It was obvious it had wanted to say more but couldn't.

"You sure are pathetic!" laughed Albus. _Wait... What was I doing? Did I... just... offend the Demon? Idiot! What's wrong with me? What stupid shit would do that?_ "You still haven't managed to escape? You're not Satan's Son at all!" _... Quiet... Shut up... What was I saying? I need to stop! Do I wish to be killed?_ The Demon's eyes closed further. "Is that so... What more... mortal...?"

"More? You want to be ridiculed? Well, don't mind if I do!"

_Stop... Stop right now! Someone! Sew my mouth shut!_

"A Prince they call you, but I guess that, too, was a lie. No servant would leave a Prince!" _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What's going on... I don't know... Why can't I be quiet? I know I need to be, but my mouth won't stop!_ "In the books they say that it took a hundred men to take you here. True or false? I bet you're just a substitute doll to replace the shame they had for not capturing the real Demon!"

Now a small smile appeared on the damaged face. "You bet... What more... do... you bet... on?"

"Ha!" _No! Shut up! Don't make a deal! I know this! Why? Why?_

"I bet that I can -" _... No..._ "escape this place -" _Am I... seriously... going to replace him in there? Why?_ "way faster than- No! Wait! I don't bet anything!"

Suddenly Albus' own voice mastered the one controlling his mind. Did he... overcome it? What had happened?

"... Such disappointment... " The eyes of the Heir closed. It seemed to collapse further into the spears, making new blood spill out.

Terrible...

"... I was... so close..."

"Hey!" Albus leaped forward but quickly came to a stop. What? Had he always been that close near the circle? Just one more step and he'd been in there! The Demon did not open its eyes anymore. It laid on his bed of torture, half in the air and a useless bloodied arm hanging, fingertips reaching the ground.

"You're dead?"

"... Am I...?"

"You're immortal."

"... Am I really...?"

"Don't play dumb..."

"... Why reconfirm truth...?"

This Demon... It truly was a powerful one. Even in this weakened state did it possess Albus good enough for him to almost give himself to the Demon. Just a bit more and the Heir would have been free again. His magic didn't work, and he was sure that he had tried to use it. He looked at the Demon once more. Was it out of strength? It did look like it.

"I need you to answer some questions." The Heir didn't move, nor did it reply. Albus tried a couple times more, but it soon deemed futile. It didn't seem likely that the Heir would speak to him today again. He checked the sun and decided it was time for him to make his leave. And so, the first day after meeting the Demon came to an end. Albus left.

* * *

**September 6 – Present Time - ; Okumura Rin; Forbidden Forest**

* * *

He walked by the cabin, not minding about the eyes of curious children following him. Rin entered the forest feeling the most free he'd been since last sunday. He looked around, excitement building up inside him. He began to ran, laughing silently and jumping over branches and rocks. "Who's he, father?" A small voice carried by the wind make Rin stop in his moment of insanity, more in a happy way than anger. Surprised he settled at the top of a tree and listened to the words, that were obviously about him. "The future master of the dark ones, child, the stars foretold, go on and greet him."

"... I'm scared..."

Centaurs, weren't they? And his arrival was foretold in the stars? The Demon chuckled and jumped down, landing in front of the huge creatures. Even though one of them was a child, he still reached above Rin. The Centaur yelped and hid behind his father. He laughed at his son and stepped forward, he bowed before the Heir of Gehenna. Rin waved his hands in order to stop him. "I'm nowhere near the position for being bowed for. Can't say I mind, though," he joked. He held out his hand. "Rin. What's your name?" The Centaur was tall, tanned and looked quite handsome. His son seemed to have inherited the same appearance, Rin noticed this when he came over quietly. "Grogan Stump. And this is my son, Fallend. We greet you into our forest, fellow 'Beast'." The Demon nodded. "I have heard of you, Grogan. You protected your brethren's pride by labelling yourself as 'Beast' instead of 'Being', correct?" The man hit his chest with his fist. "I shall never allow my people to be on pair with vampires and hags! At the very least, we are on pair with humans, if not superior."

"Humans don't like that idea," said Rin. "Demons have tried dealing with the same problem once. Unfortunately, did we never achieved anything, for there are fools among my kind."

"Yes, same for us. Fools, who let their rage take over and slaughter without boundaries, ruin so much more for their own people than they realise." Rin nodded. He then looked at Fallend. He held out his hand for him, too. "Rin," he spoke again. Shocked by suddenly being pulled in at the conversation did he freeze for a while, then he shook Rin's hand. "Fallend Stump, son of Grogan 'Protector of Pride' Stump."

"Your father is a good man, honour him well, Fallend. It's a good meeting, Grogan, but if you'd please allow me to take my leave..." The centaur lowered his head. "As you wish, dark one. May our paths cross ones more, for your intentions with this forest is pure. I'd ask to not bring humans in these parts, we loathe them and our arrows are sharp." Rin bowed slightly to them both, then he ran off.

He did not particular mind, talking to centaurs, but they always brought above the most polite side of him. He'd start talking in such a way that even made him confused. Rin sighed and stopped running, he had reached a lake.

_It's muddy..._ thought Rin. _But I shouldn't be picky, now._ The Demon sat down, took off his shoes and threw them away. He lowered his feet, slightly hurt from all the running and jumping, in the cooling water, while he still tried to ignore the mud.

Then he heard some growling. Wolves.

Rin lied down and relaxed. The wolves in the Forbidden Forest were special. They were descended from two werewolves mating during a full moon, so they possessed more strength than average wolves. And, hopefully, a bit more brains.

He closed his eyes. Yes, he felt far more at home here than at the castle... He had truly thrown away his humanity, hadn't he? _I must look like a pig to you now, Yukio..._ the Demon breathed calmly, but opened his eyes and looked at the sky - which was hardly visible due to the trees - in distress. He gulped at his brother's name. _Hehe, I became everything you said I shouldn't be... I wonder, did you have kids? Did you become a Paladin? Heck, did you get married? Or did you die by the hands of a Demon? How did the lives of Shiemi, Bon, Koneko, Shima, Izumo and Paku go? Did Shura end up getting married to? I bet Angel became a loner... But I can only guess... Thanks to you, Yukio... I just hope, that this wasn't what you wished for to happen..._ He blinked. Again. Again. Then he stood up. Running was better after all, so he did just that.

* * *

**13- August – 1899 ; Albus Dumbledore; Abandoned Farm **

* * *

He returned. And he took precautions this time. Gellert told him about a muggle defence against Demons. "It might not be useful, but you'll hold your own," he had said. Of course would Albus hold his own! When hadn't he? The defence mechanism was nothing more than a piece of paper. It did have a very complex circle drawn in it, but it didn't seem very powerful. He doubted it as well, but luckily there was still the bigger seal that was put around the Heir. He drew a copy of it and had shown it to his friend. Gellert had been surprised, saying that he'd never seen it before. For the both of them, that was quite unusual. To Albus' explanation to almost being possessed did he respond in joy. So he was the Demon they were looking for after all! Now they could finally fulfil their dreams. Or so they thought. The question of the Demon would help them remained. It was obvious what it wanted, freedom, but neither of them could give it. The Heir would become a danger to all of the wizards, seeing as they concluded that magic had little to no effect to the creature. Albus took a deep breath and slowly walked in again. He'd play on safe, so he announced his presence to the Demon in advance. No responds came, however. That was fine, at least did it not intend to send Albus away, yet. The sight was, again, horrible. But this time was the Demon clearly awake, watching Albus with a sharp and clear vision. This shocked him. What a turn-around! It was nearer to death than life yesterday!

"Albus! Humour me with your presence again today. Tell me stories of ruling, stories of love and chaos. Implant the picture of the current world into me! Let me see human despair."

It was definitely different! It talked without trouble, no breathing problems. Even though his lungs were still pierced, no less than yesterday, he talked like he was alive and kicking.

"Oh human, so fragile in flesh, so weak in bones and mind. Why are you hesitating now?"

"You seem far better than last time we met, great Heir."

"I got to feed for the first in a long time, after all…"

This time did Albus notice. A corpse lying next to the Demon. He nearly screamed. It was a little boy!

No older than seven years old, yet way too aware of the cruelness this place harboured. His eyes were spread open, crying blood, while his mouth was torn away. The true colour of his hair was no longer visible under the hardened blood. The remaining of his corpse was covered in burns, the parts that were missing ended up in the Demon's stomach without a doubt.

"Such a beast like way…"

"It's what I am. The Department labelled Demons as such, no? 'Beasts' are what we are."

"Why?"

"I was hungry and the boy foolish. It's nature, Albus, but why would you care? He was but a mere muggle…"

"…"

It laughed. "Such simple creatures humans are!" Then he went quiet. "I was one of you one day… Just as weak, if not weaker, just as simple and mindless. I prefer that instead my current form. How much do you wish to be human, Albus? You don't want that at all, do you? You want power. More than anything. To rule, to be superior. You earned it, you say, you have been the best of the best, after all. You and Gellert, a couple of brilliant wizards."

Albus looked nervous. How did the Demon know about Gellert? Did he sell him out? Not that it matters, it would find out about him anyways. "… Why did you not use him as a replacement?"

"Replacement?"

"Like what you tried with me…"

"You thought I'd make you a replacement for me?" Silence. "You truly are cocky! Like I'd use you, or that boy. No, you would have been food. Nothing more. No one can just 'replace' me. You're far from powerful enough. Maybe when you're older… Come back then, child," honed the Demon.

"Not without answers!"

"So you actually came to me with a reason? Very well, speak."

"… You were right. We want power to rule. Wizards have been hiding for far too long! For too long have we protected the muggles and their filthy blood, but for what reason? They can't do anything right! They start wars as regularly as rain that falls down, eating away the life of the very ground we protected for them. They burned us without reason, blamed us for nature and human disasters. They shouldn't be allowed to rule the top! It should be the wizards. Us, who have been discriminated for centuries, wizards are the most powerful and magnificent creatures. We possess knowledge and greatness no other species knows. We – I – wish for your strength! Grand us the powers of Gehenna, let the Demons join our struggle. We will renew the name of all Demons, too! We will make them accepted in the world. So, for the sake of surviving, for the sake of freeing us from those powerless ants, help us in our revolution!"

Again, silence. The Heir looked at Albus without any change of expression. It was amused, interested and excited. "You're doing this because your sister is ruined, aren't you?"

"What?" exclaimed the wizard. Of all the answers the Prince of Gehenna could have given… He knew that as well?

"Your poor father, died in a prison. Your poor mother, died by an accident. Your poor brother, having to look up to a monster like yourself…"

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with that!"

"It doesn't? Tell me, oh wizard, Albus Dumbledore, why else would you destroy the 'muggles'." The Demon pointed at the boy. His arm was pierced and couldn't move, but his wrist seemed to be able to more in an impossible angle, creating a horrible cracking sound. "See? A muggle corpse. It's ugly, isn't it? But you wouldn't look any prettier. Maybe you harbour more power than this boy, but your organs, your insides, your blood, meat, bones… It's all the same. Why would you destroy your own kin, Albus. Why would you, Albus? For something as simple as hate? Pathetic, Albus. You and Gellert. You're not worth of the Demons. Leave."

And so did the Prince cast away the wizard. He would see him again, however. Being older, but not wiser. Asking the Demon for help once more, but this time in desperation. Once again, would the Demon refuse his pleads. But the third time did he not reject Albus. For them he would get what he desired most. But for now did the Demon look at the dead boy next to him. "… I could have been you… So desperate to protect… But none came back for you, no one. So you were hated too? At least you made a statement to that boy. He might realise his dreams are foolish, now. What do you say?" The dead don't speak. So neither did the boy. It still looked at the Heir with eyes pleading for his life. Until it all burned away… No matter what kind of a monster Rin now was, he still couldn't cope with guild.

* * *

**September 6 – Present Time - ; Okumura Rin; Forbidden Forest**

* * *

It was burning… Everything around him was. Magnificent blue flames burned all in its path. The Demon laughed as he danced around. Freedom was the best after all! And even though his powers were on pair with that of a Demon Kings he was able to use it freely. Because he had a human body, a vessel that could resist his own powers. Oh, how they despised him for it. This was the best, without thinking anything, just showing to the world who he was. "That's me…" said Rin in his native tongue. "I'm Okumura Rin, youngest son of Satan, youngest of all the Demon Kings. The Heir to the throne. The only Demon capable of living in Assiah without human cooperation." He laughed. Jumping and turning around in the flames that became so familiar with him. To think he feared them, once. Now he couldn't live without them, not lose these flames would mean losing who he was. He had no ties left in Assiah, none but his last contract. He hit the three with his leg, kicking it down instantly. He wouldn't get in a fight with the centaurs about this, this was his territory now. These flames marked it without problem, burning and scaring away the little creatures who thought to stand a change. Rin didn't think the centaurs would mind, he'd keep himself from harming anything besides this part of the forest. The Demon burst out in flames once more, feeling the life in himself burn in happiness. "How long will our contract go, human? And for how long will you live with it?" he continued.

"Have you gone mad, your Highness?"

Rin stopped and looked at the intruder.

"Don't just go walking in my parts now, Albus. You'll die, child!" He switched back to English, disappointment filling his guts.

"I thought you'd regained a bit of humanity again, Rin… How pitiful, let's return to the castle."

"No way! I'm still playing around," screeched the Demon as he jumped on a survived tree. "Go chase your blue birds, child! I'm here chasing mine." Albus pulled out his wand. A terrifying pose, if one would know what power it held. In some other eyes it would look like a stick in the hands of an old man. To Rin, it was neither. Lost in his own insanity he saw someone his own age offering to play. His pupils became slits and his tail flipped out. He had learned to keep it safe and hidden, but forgot in his heat of excitement. The black limp was waving in flashy movements like a cat's looking at his pray. "Rin, let's quit this. You said that you preferred the human life over a Demon's. Stop this, you'll burn down the whole forest."

"No way! And why do you care? It's not your forest, after all. This part is mine now, so let me do what I want." Then. "You want to play?"

Albus lowered his wand. "What?"

"Play… You want to play! Yay!" a childish chuckle came out when Rin pointed at the man. _I guess I do resemble Amaimon a bit… Well, he was in his rebellious age, and so am I now. Yes, that's right… I should be around the same age as Amaimon was back then… How time flies._ Just when Rin was about to jump down and clash with the old man, his mind seemed to return. He looked around and sighed. "I had too much fun for today, Albus… Fine, I'll come." He landed next to Albus and went ahead. "Sheesh, I can't just go out like this." He cracked his neck. "Do you think I resemble Amaimon as well?"

Albus' sparkles in his eyes returned and he smiled. "Hardly. You're no sweet tooth."

"Guess so."

"Got a lot of work this weekend?"

"...No..."

* * *

**September 9; Okumura Rin; Demonology Classroom – Fourth Floor; First Lesson Of The Week – 3rd Years - Gryffindor and Slytherin**

* * *

"Be quiet already! Leave the Imp!" Rin hit his desk with a loud protest of the wood. He regretted to let the newly summoned Demon of Fred appear in his class. The class calmed down quite a bit after seeing their professor's desk. Did it just... crack? After hitting it? They nearly ran towards their tables, leaving the Weasly Twin alone in the middle of the room. They were too busy playing with their Imp to care, which annoyed Rin 'till no end. He opened his drawer and took out his favourite tool in this. He whipped it down on the table next to where the twins were standing. A yelp was heard from the poor Gryffindor that was sitting there. "Give me the Imp, sit down."

"Yes, professor!"

The Imp looked good, it seemed to be taken care for in the right way. "Did you guys name him?"

"Ah! Yes, we did. His name's Pipkol."

The class began to laugh. The Imp, sensing that he was being ridiculed screeched in anger. Rin patted him so that he would calm down. "Why Pipkol?"

"He chose it himself, yaknow," huffed Fred. "We wanted to name him something cooler, but he really wanted it himself."

"Like he did it himself, dumbass!" hissed a Slytherin. The Heir walked over and gave him a small whack on his head. "Don't underestimate the intelligence of a Demon. Who'd he make clear that he wanted to be called Pipkol?"

George answered. "It was the first sound he made, and each time we tried giving him a name he'd scream 'pipkol' again." The professor blinked and then began to laugh hysterically. He sat the Imp down on the boys' table and went to his own desk. He smiled at Kuro, who purred at his friend's good mood. "That sounds like an Imp, alright! I approve of the name, it fits."

"Pipkol!" screeched the small Demon as he clawed over to Fred like an oversized baby. "Pipkol!" he screeched again. The girls whispered amongst each other. "If it wasn't that ugly, you'd almost say it's cute!"

"Well then! Let's start my lecture about Imps. Later I will tell you all about Taming. I've decided I'd let the third years do that, instead of later," he stopped and let the class cheer in excitement before making them shut up again. "Alright. About Imps. They are low – to – mid – class. A Demon that resembles a fairy. In the beginning people even thought they were the same creatures, seeing as they both like pranks and mischief. Imps are pretty lonely creatures and try to socialise all the time. They get pushed away due to their hideous appearance, however. Imps possess a little magic. Usually they use it to make things float, fall down or break spontaneously."

"Yeah," sighed George.

"We noticed," said Fred.

"Even though you might be their Tamer, they might not always listen. You'll have to bond with your Demon, without putting yourself at risk. Which is one of the most difficult skills to possess. Speaking of possession, Imps don't do that. They simply can't, much like other low-class. They are one of the weakest Demons and-"

A Slytherin began to laugh. "So the Weasleys summoned a very weak one, hmm? Bet I can do better."

"Oh, shut up, Rick. You can't summon a Demon at all," said Rin bluntly. "To summon a Demon takes talent and large mental control. I can tell already that you're not fit to be a Tamer. Don't go around basing people's skill on their power." He looked at Pipkol and spoke in Abyssal: "Could you do something for me?" He titled his head, to show that he listened. "Can you show some of your magic?" Pipkol screeched and flew up. In the air he curled into a ball and his form began to glow.

"Uhm, professor?"

"Rest assured! I asked him to show us some of his talents, is all."

The Imp's eyes opened and were glowing pure red, suddenly all the candles that provided the lights in the room turned off and the light coming out of the room seemed to fade as well. Then it was completely dark. Voices began to sound everywhere, whispering soft non-understandable words. Mist moved around in the room and soft burning lights danced in an eerie matter. Then it all faded and the light return. The Imp yawned and landed on Fred's head, falling asleep instantly. "Thank you," mouthed Rin to the tired Pipkol. "Pipkol," mumbled the creature and then went silent.

After that display did no one ever comment on Pipkol's skills again. In fact, he now lived like a god in the Gryffindor household for scaring the Slytherins so.

"Well, then Kuro. How was your weekend now? I didn't see you at all," asked Rin after the class left, they felt terrible because they had a lot of homework to do for their next lesson to begin the Taming subject. He sat up from his comfy lying position. "_I went around to explore. I found no Demon within the grounds either, like you. I feel a bit lonely. I kinda like Pipkol, though, so I might make him my servant_," joked Kuro. "_I noticed the burned part in the forest, Rin. Are you okay?_"

"Yes, I am. I've been stuck for a long time and now that I can walk around again… I have lost it a bit… But you'll help me, right?" Rin smiled.

"_Of course! Always! How about we start with running every night? To get rid of your restlessness? And how about we go hunting for deer in the forest, too? You know, like all the sportive guys who fish. Catch them and then release them._"

"I have a lot of work to do, you know." But Rin was smiling. Kuro was amazing. He was so glad he still had him in Assiah. "And how about that one Demon we need to arrange? Don't you think Albus is being weird?"

"_I don't know him as well as you do, yet. And I suggest a very imposing low-class. Like Pipkol. Someone to scare the shit outta intruders, but not as powerful, like Albus wants_."

"Sounds good. I'll go look around in some books. Filius gave me another book. It was one of the thick ones he uses to stand on while teaching," laughed Rin. He gave one more glance at the curtain covering the Mirror. Really, Albus was up to something again. Weird kid. Then the door opened again and the Demon prepared himself for another lecture. _Yukio, your job is tough!_

* * *

**There we go!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I made it longer: see? **

**So forgive me :3**

**From here on now I'll focus more around the HP plot~! Look forward to it ^o^**

**Pipkol reminds me of a pokémon o.O **

**^ I did not come up with the name. I found it on a forum from Demon Names or something...**

**Anywayss, cyaa~! **


End file.
